


The Final Sacrifice

by Paxdracona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the following prompt: 'Final demon/hunter battle; Cas gives his life for Dean. Demons, hunters etc in the background standing and watching... truce reached.' I added angels for the fun of it! Caution: may be detrimental to happy moods (as I discovered while drawing it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> **Gift type** : Art  
>  **Title:** The Final Sacrifice  
>  **Recipient:** Dropped out  
>  **Rating:** R for violence (?)  
>  **Warnings:** Blood, major character death, angst  
>  **Spoilers:** None for the show (at least I hope Kharouf isn't psychic because an ending like this would END ME)  
>  **Summary:** Prompt: 'Final demon/hunter battle; Cas gives his life for Dean. Demons, hunters etc in the background standing and watching... truce reached.' I added angels for the fun of it.  
>  **Artist notes:** ...I'm still sniffling. For a fluff-addict like me this was Kinda Hard to draw D: But also a welcome challenge, in hindsight. I tried to keep it as platonic as possible (which was suspiciously hard). I hope it's a bit like you had in mind and that you like it! 
> 
> Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shitload of fluffy cuddles to draw~

Fullsize: [Over Here!](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paxdracona/5920919/4723/4723_original.jpg)


End file.
